Certain animal models used to assess diseases and conditions associated with exposure to tobacco smoke have been described (see, e.g., U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2008/0072338; U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2008/0233580; Banerjee et al. (2007) J. Inflamm. (Lond.), 4:3, etc.).
The references included throughout the disclosure are incorporated by reference to the extent that the subject matter of the references is not inconsistent with the disclosure.